


Hiro's Icy Menace

by Typhoonboom08



Series: Hiramie [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoonboom08/pseuds/Typhoonboom08
Summary: Hiro hasn't been the best boyfriend and is trying to make up for it, but he just can't seem to help himself. So when Jack comes to town, he makes it his business to make sure Jamie gets what he deserves. If that means messing with a non-believer to his heart's content, then he is all for it.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Hiro Hamada
Series: Hiramie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro couldn’t think of a single way to make this any better. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Crime was seemingly non-existent, Krei was out of the picture and he was wrapping up an amazing date at the beach by leaning into his shirtless boyfriend’s side as they sat down watching the sunset.

“Ok, I admit it, this was perfect.” Jamie muttered, nuzzling his forehead into Hiro’s hair as his free hand fingered a Frisbee. “I can’t believe you set this up. What didn’t we do today?”

“Get embarrassed by Aunt Cass and Baymax.” Hiro answered, smiling even brighter as Jamie chuckled. It truly had been an amazing day. Hiro had spared no expense for this one. He’d gotten Fred’s limo and taken the brunette to a comic shop to get some new issue he wanted before going to see an adventure movie at the theatre, without Hiro having to leave halfway through again. They’d gotten to the point where they’d just stopped going because it happened every time before today, so that was a big win. They’d progressed to lunch from there at Jamie’s favorite chilidog stand and finally, spent the afternoon at the beach, swimming, eating ice cream, playing with the Frisbee and stumbling through a game of volleyball against Megan and a friend of hers. By that, he meant he stumbled, because while he barely seemed able to stand in the sand and hit the ball at the same time, Jamie was on fire. The laughs directed his way were more than worth the chance to stare at his boyfriend moving like that with that huge, beautiful smile on his face. The fact that he was wet and only clad in swim trunks that were sticking to him only sweetened the deal. Hiro truly couldn’t think of a single thing that could make this day any better.

“I knew we forgot something.” Jamie grinned as he pulled away, leaving Hiro struggling not to pout before he felt fingers caressing his chin, coaxing his head to turn. A goofy smile crossed his lips as Jamie tilted his head, slowly leaning in. Oh yeah. That could definitely still make this date be…

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Jolting up, Hiro whipped his head around wildly for a moment before registering the sight of his room and turned off his phone alarm with a sigh. It figured that it was a dream. When had one of his dates ever gone that well?

Not that they were bad per say, but it was rare that he ever saw the end of them and when he did, Aunt Cass…yeah, let’s just say she could make it awkward and embarrassing in a hurry. It was always the same deal, a criminal would make an appearance, Fred would get excited about something and either drag them away or just not leave, Hiro’s activities and procrastination would leave him with an unstarted school project due the next day, Mr Krei would start demanding his intern’s attention or, and it really was the worst one of all, an idea would intrigue him and his mind wouldn’t let it go. He’d get to the point where it’s basically all his thinking about. To the point where Jamie would definitely notice and lead them back to Hiro’s lab so he could have at it.

He was so lucky, and even more grateful, that Jamie was so patient and understanding with him. He knew full well that anyone else would have dumped him long ago, knowing his secret or not. When most would blow a fuse at their partner’s attention slipping away so much, Jamie was encouraging when it was important and would simply roll his eyes and dig for details when it wasn’t. Hiro was very fortunate that Jamie loved his ‘comic book worthy’ inventions, as his boyfriend would put it. His fascination was probably the only thing saving Hiro’s behind, not just with Jamie, but with Aunt Cass and the others too. If they ever found out how basically all of their dates ended, he wasn’t sure the scoldings and looks of disappointment would ever stop. He knew he deserved it.

But still, a smile grew on his face as he got up and headed for the bathroom. Today was going to be different. The hero hating police chief had finally convinced Aunt Cass to go out on a date with him, so tonight he was going to invite Jamie over to do whatever he wanted and basically just treat him like a prince. No inventions, no embarrassing relatives, no random appearances by Fred or Krei and no heroics. Except the kind that would make Jamie smile and maybe, hopefully, earn him a makeout session.

A quick shower and a round with the toothpaste later, he headed down stairs into the café and smiled brightly as his eyes landed on his boyfriend laughing at something that had Wasabi pouting.

“I’m not kidding! It was a monster! A demon of discord!”

“It was a puppy with a few fleas.” Gogo deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she finished her pancakes.

“Do realize how fast those things multiply?”

“The puppy?”

“The fleas, Fred, the fleas! By the time I clean up the disaster zone-”

“They’ll all be dead, or on you. They’re insects, not bacteria.” Jamie butted in with a cheeky grin. “If that’s so scary, you could borrow one of my dog’s collars.”

“NO! The amount of germs and dirt you find on a dog’s collar-”

“I think he meant an unused one, Wasabi.” Hiro smirked, taking a seat and trying to pretend he didn’t blush when Jamie kissed his cheek. “If I were you, I’d be a little more concerned about the fashion statement. Unless you like the idea of being collared?”

“Gutter, Hiro! As in get out of it.” Wasabi responded with a firm finger pointed right at him. “Good hygiene always comes first. Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“So I keep getting told.” Hiro muttered, sending a glare Jamie’s way before smiling as Aunt Cass whizzed by with a plate of bacon and eggs for him.

“I got over the smell in his room.” Jamie shrugged as everyone turned suspicious eyes his way. “If he wants me spending hours up there, then it better not smell of last week’s socks and rotting food.”

“Could you apply for SFIT and encourage this routine with his lab too?” Wasabi asked with a smile, clasping his hands together.

“Sorry, my geekiness doesn’t include super science. And I am still in high school.” Jamie chuckled as Wasabi groaned in disappointment.

“We could have Fred sneak you in.”

“Yeah! With my chameleon suit.”

“Um, thanks Fred, but no. There’s only one person I want to be getting that close and personal with for an extended period of time.” Jamie grinned, giving Hiro a wink as the young prodigy’s face practically ignited. Which in turn brought a wolf whistle from Fred, a snort from Gogo, a soft giggle from Honey Lemon and a shiver from Wasabi. It was a chain reaction that happened a lot in the last few weeks. The boys had been together for four months now and Jamie had not only gotten more comfortable flirting, he’d also found he enjoyed making Hiro blush in public. Particularly around his friends, where he became too flustered to retaliate, the little cheater.

To be fair, he did it to Jamie first when he was video chatting his friends back in Burgess, but he didn’t mean to be that suggestive. He just wasn’t paying enough attention to his words. But either way, come on! Hiro had blushed like mad for the rest of that conversation too and he never got the chances Jamie did to do it again. Partly because he didn’t talk to them nearly as much as his own friends and partly because they still hadn’t let the first slip die. Every time he said hi, they were reminded again about not losing clothes in inappropriate places or asked if they’d gotten their hands on a pair of handcuffs yet.

Long story short, he was never giving Cupcake and the twins any more ammo.

“Oh geez, look at the time!” Hiro cried, ignoring Baymax bringing up a clock up on his chest behind him as he pulled Jamie to his feet. “If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for school.”

“Not with Fred giving me a ride.” Jamie argued, though he let Hiro lead him to and through the door anyway. “We’re picking up Megan on the way too. I can’t wait to see the jerks’ faces when we show up in a limo. Megan’s gonna be taking pics, so we never forget the sweet moment.”

“Oh, well that’s cool.” Hiro shrugged, trying not to let his irritation show. Of all people for him to keep hanging out with and dropping comments…but he’d just have to accept it. After all, today was about making things up to Jamie and if that meant risking Fred spilling any more quips, then so be it. “Speaking of Megan, her dad’s taking Aunt Cass out tonight and my room is…will be clean by the evening, so do you wanna come over for a date night? We can do whatever you want with no distractions this time, I promise.”

“No distractions, you say?” Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Hiro tried not to flinch at that. He deserved the disbelief of course, but it still stung to have Jamie actually show it. “We’ll see how long that lasts, but sure, that sounds great. So, start with dinner and milkshakes?”

“Whatever you want.” Hiro nodded, smiling in relief as jamie’s eyes lit up. He’d been a little worried with that first response. Honestly, he still was, but before he could go on to reassure the brunette that he meant it, someone chose to exit the café.

“Hey Jamie, Heathcliff’s is on his way and he’s already picked up Megan, so we’re all set.” Fred said brightly, startling the brunette as he turned to find Fred’s face right in his. “Now when we get there remember, Heathcliff will open the door and tell you that you’re there in his usual poshy way, so wait for that so we can get the maximum effect from your classmates and…hey, it’s really cold out here!”

“Huh?” Fred was cold? That’s weird, it wasn’t…oh wait, wow, it was cold! Hiro hadn’t even noticed. He’d been too busy focusing on getting a date and the warm of his blush to pay attention to the weather. If he had, he would have realized that Jamie wasn’t cross with him, but was trying to get warm. He wasn’t dressed for this kind of weather. If Hiro wasn’t mistaken, it was almost cold enough to…

“Hey look! It’s snowing!” Fred cheered, throwing his head back and beaming at the sky as he tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue. “Haha! This is so awesome!”

“What? But I thought it basically never snowed in San Fransokyo.”Jamie frowned, rubbing his arms more vigorously. “It’s not even winter yet.”

“It doesn’t.” Hiro nodded before shaking off his hoodie and draping it around Jamie’s shoulders. “Here. I’ll grab another one when I go inside.”

“Thanks Hiro.” Jamie grinned warmly, slipping his arms into the sleeves as Hiro stared. He had to admit, he didn’t understand what people were on about before, but yeah, he really did like seeing his boyfriend in what was basically Hiro’s signature hoodie.

“Then maybe it was Hiro’s doing.” Fred called excitedly, effectively ruining the moment as he jumped in between them. “You turned on your snow machine, didn’t you?”

“Actually, I was about to accuse you of going through my stuff.” Hiro shook his head. “So if it wasn’t you, then I have no idea how this is possible.”

“Huh. Then I guess Jack has come to town.” Jamie smiled brightly, turning…excited eyes back to the sky?

“Jack?” Hiro frowned, tilting his head. He was a little disconcerted with that look on Jamie’s face. Should he be jealous?

“Jack Frost! You know, the spirit of winter?” Jamie replied, letting his eye flicker to Hiro before whipping right back to the sky. “The ‘nipping at your nose’ guy? He’s awesome! Literally the guardian of fun.”

“You mean from the old myth and Christmas songs?” Hiro asked, calming right down with a smirk as Jamie nodded. He couldn’t believe he was concerned about a fairytale. “Yeah, I guess. You know, for a second, you had me thinking you were actually looking for someone falling from the sky.”

“Who said I’m not?” Jamie smirked, looking back at Hiro through the corner of his eye. “Maybe I am looking for a guy with white hair and a Sheppard’s crook flying in the wind and spreading more ice everywhere in the name of fun.”

“Oh, my God, that would be SO AWESOME!” Fred exclaimed, throwing himself around Jamie and shaking him excitedly. “There’s a guy who can not only make snow days, but can fly and make specific stuff freeze on command? I want to know everything! What’s his origin story? How old is this spirit? His arch enemy is guy with heat based powers, like a summer spirit, right? I gotta be right.”

“Actually, his greatest enemy exploits fear.” Jamie answered, chuckling at Fred’s antics. He was well used to it at this point, the two of them geeked out over superheroes, ninjas and robots together all the time.

“Fear? Like everyone’s super afraid of him? Or does he make people afraid of you? Oh, there are so many possibilities. I wanna meet this guy! Please? It’d be so cool to meet a superhero with real super powers.”

“Fred, he’s not a superhero and he’s not real. He’s a myth.” Hiro said slowly, extricating Jamie from his grip. “There’s no one to meet.”

“I wouldn’t let him hear you say that.” Jamie smiled, earning a confused and mildly exasperated frown from Hiro in response. The prodigy didn’t get to say anything else, however, for it was then that Fred’s limo arrived, parking right in front of them. Not worrying about waiting for the butler, Jamie just opened the door himself and motioned for Fred to get in. “I’ll tell you all about him on the way to school, Fred.”

“Ye-eaah!”

“But, but…Jamie, why are you putting a fairytale into his head?” Hiro cried, throwing his hands into the air. “This is the guy who still thinks a flu shot is done by a radioactive bee! He’ll never stop believing this is real!”

“What if I told you jack is?” Jamie just grinned back. Hiro went to respond, but before he could utter a syllable, Megan poked her head out to say hi and Jamie kissed him right on the lips, leaving Hiro stuck in a daze of both bliss and embarrassment. He still wasn’t used to PDA, especially in front people he knew. “I’ll see you tonight. And if we’re doing everything I want, then you, um…better give me another one of those when you answer the door.” Blushing a fair bit himself, Jamie stared affectionately into his eyes just a moment longer before turning away and getting into the limo. Still in a daze, Hiro barely noticed the others starting to rib the brunette before the door closed and Heathcliff drove them away.

Hiro just stood there, with a shy, but goofy smile on his face, waving until they were out of sight. It wasn’t until another sudden, surprisingly strong, gust of wind buried him in a fluttering of snow that he realized just how cold he was and rushed inside. He had another jacket to grab, a hot breakfast going cold to chow down on and only so much time before his own first class.

He just hoped he’d be able to focus in it. From getting to spend the night with him, to his request, to what he had done to distract Hiro from warning him against having Fred believing in magic elves, he doubted that he was going to be focusing on anything other than Jamie today.

Though that might be a good thing. After all, that should make it easier to keep his promise.

…

As the boys went on their way, neither of them noticed that they’d been watched. Up upon the Lucky Cat’s roof crouched a certain young looking man in a blue hoodie, a shepherd’s crook in hand and a wicked smirked aimed down upon them.

“Well, well, well. Look at you, Jamie. Oh, this is going to be fun!”


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro had to admit, his classes were turning out to be really interesting today. Professor Granville seemed to actually giving them a break from pop quizzes and assignments, but the new topics they were exploring were pretty exciting. By lunch, he had a lot of new ideas.

Not that they were going very far however, for he never got so much as five minutes to think about them. They were only coming into lunch time and he’d already been attacked mid-thought three times! By snow!

It was getting absolutely ridiculous! The first time it happened, it could be written off as just a little weird. He’d left his first class and was muttering excitedly to himself as an idea to tweak Gogo’s disks formed in his head one second and the next he was screaming as his feet flew out from under him, much to the amusement of everyone around him. A loud groan leaving his lips as he rubbed his aching head, he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around for the culprit only to frown as he found a pile of snow at his feet.

It was still snowing outside, so, while surprising, he was able to simply write it off as something some student had unknowingly walked in or something and that would have been all the thought he put into it as he carried on his day. Except, not only did it keep happening, but it got more elaborate.

The second time it happened during a class. He’d just gotten really excited and started jotting down notes for a an idea for better targeting an EMP pulse that he couldn’t wait to get into when suddenly the window he happened to be closest to burst open and struck him with a gale with a crazy high ratio of snowflakes. Almost all of which targeted his face! No joke, even his desk mate barely got touched before Hiro’s jumping and spluttering knocked snow out of his hair and onto her and even then, it was like the wind was curling around him and putting most of it back in his face. The possibility of that being natural was almost non-existent.

“AAAAHHHHH!” Then, of course, there was the third incident. Just now, while he was sitting at their usual lunch table, keenly telling the others all about his ideas and how excited he was to get started when a heap of snow suddenly. Went . Up. His. PANTS! “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! COLD, COLD COLD!”

“Spare me the booty dance routine.” Gogo deadpanned, barely looking up from her food as Hiro sprung up and flailed around, grabbing at his pants and shaking his hips and legs. “I don’t need to know how you excite your boyfriend.”

“I-I-I… I don’t…I have NOT given Jamie a…!” Hiro started, only to immediately turn red in the face and shut up as he realized just how big of a crowd he’d drawn in. “I-it’s freaking SNOW” He cried instead, shaking the bottom of his pant leg and waving his free hand dramatically at the quickly growing pile of frozen water coming out of it.

“I also don’t want to know what you’re doing with stuff in your pants.” Gogo added, though there was a fair bit more amusement in her voice this time.

“Actually, I would like the answer to that.” Wasabi muttered slowly, gaping as Hiro only continued to flail around and lose more snow. “Hiro, why are you trying to freeze your…lower half?”

“I didn’t put it there myself!” Hiro cried exasperatedly, giving his pants a good last shake before sitting back down and pulling his knees to his chest, partly in an attempt to warm back up and partly to hide his blushing face as his narrowed eyes looked over everyone laughing at him. “One second I’m talking to you guys and the next it’s flying up my legs! And it’s not even the first time snow’s come at me today. I’m being attacked.”

“But there’s no one close enough to shove snow up your pants.” Honey Lemon said slowly, checking under the table for confirmation.

“Well, there has to be something nearby!” Hiro exclaimed, only growing more frustrated. “Do you really think that I was just sitting here with my pants stuffed all this time? That-”

“Would have been very hazardous to your health.” Baymax stated, raising his hand as his screen came to life with temperature charts. “Maintaining bare contact with snow for an extended amount of time can quickly cause frostbite and hypothermia. Hiro’s body temperature has taken a sudden, notable decline. I will warm you now.” He added, pulling Hiro in for a hug from behind and eliciting a sigh of relief as he activated his heater.

“Ok, fair point.” Gogo conceded as Hiro stared pointedly at them, though the amused smirk only grew as she did. “Someone pranked you good.”

“It’s not funny!” Hiro tried to snap back. Unfortunately for him, it only came out as a pout.

“No, it’s hilarious.”

‘Hey guys!” Fred called before anyone else could respond, running toward the table with a huge, excited smile on his face. “So I just heard that some shrimp just unloaded like a mountain of snow from his pants! Isn’t that…oohhhh!”

“Yeah, it was me.” Hiro glared. “I don’t suppose you heard who or what did it while you were laughing it up?”

“Nope, no one’s mentioned a thing about anyone else’s involvement.” Fred shook his as he sat down. “Most people assumed you were either being a clown, which I totally respect, an idiot, which I get called a lot, or you lost a bet.”

“Huh. You’d think someone would have taken credit for pulling that one off.” Gogo mused, eyeing just how wet Hiro’s pants were with almost wicked glee. “After all, they got in unnoticed and got snow all the way up. Right, Hiro?”

“Ha ha!” Hiro grunted, shifting Baymax’s hands to his lap as subtly as he could.

“Ooohhh, snowed in the family jewels too, huh? They’re good.” Fred exclaimed, ignoring the embarrassed glare Hiro sent his way as stared the boy and the snow over with awe and respect. “And to still sneak out like a ninja. That’s like Jack Frost level work. Hey, maybe that’s who’s pranking you! He could totally pull it off!”

“Oh, not this again.” Hiro groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Fred, Jack Frost is just a-”

“Don’t say that!” Fred cried, whipping his hand over Hiro’s mouth. “Jamie said Jack hates it when people say he doesn’t exist. If he hears you say it again, he might freeze your butt in ice next.”

“I told Jamie this would happen.” Hiro sighed, rubbing his temples to try and stop the incoming headache. “Fred, it’s just one of Jamie’s fairytales. Like the Russian Santa Claus portalling himself around the world with snow globes or the giant Easter Bunny flinging boomerangs at horses made of nightmares. I’m being targeted by someone with cold tech, not some snow fairy or whatever.”

“Nuh-uh! Jamie said that Jack Frost was one hundred percent real.” Fred retorted, throwing his arms up while the others just sighed in frustration or defeat. There was no way they were going to convince him otherwise. Hiro had to talk to Jamie later, the last thing they needed was Fred getting more crazy ideas lodged in his head. “Oh, that reminds me.” He went on second later, pulling out his phone as he pointed at Hiro with a big smile. “Megan wants me to tell you to remember that you have a date tonight and that you better not screw it up. Jamie’s pretty excited and if you blow him off, you’re a dead man. Her words, not mine.”

“Hey! I remember.” Hiro cried, throwing his hands in the air as his exasperation turned defensive. “Like I’m going to forget! And why is she using you to stick her nose in my business anyway?”

“Because you haven’t been answering her texts.” Fred answered simply, smiling as he brought his burger to his lips. Dipping his hand into his pocket, Hiro couldn’t hold back the gulp as he pulled out his phone. Yep, there were a lot of threatening texts in there. That was a lot of promised torture for the daughter of a cop.

“And because, well…”

“It wouldn’t be the first time you let yourself get distracted and ignored your boyfriend.” Gogo finished bluntly, Wasabi shrugging helplessly beside her.

“That’s why I asked him to spend tonight with me!” Hiro exclaimed, dislodging Baymax from him as he leaned over the table. “My schedule’s clear, there’s nothing to distract me. It’s the perfect time to make up for it, so yes, I-”

“Am free to spend hours on today’s new ideas?” Honey Lemon interrupted, biting her lip as she sent him an apologetic, but doubtful look. “You’re kind of already falling into your usual pattern, Hiro.”

“I am not!”

“We haven’t heard one word about Jamie or your plans for tonight. Which, since you always ask one of us if we think he’ll like whatever you’re planning, means he’s already slipping to the back of your mind.” Wasabi commented, raising a finger.

“I told him whatever he wants, not what I plan. And I mentioned him only a minute ago!”

“Only because Fred brought him up and in a very different context. It doesn’t count.” Wasabi waved it off before raising a second finger. “You have however, gone on about your new invention idea for over five minutes with rising levels of excitement. It’s pretty obvious where your focus is right now and we all know where this always leads.”

“With your head over your desk.” Fred nodded between bites.

“Time…getting away from you.” Honey Lemon added as gently as she could.

“Leaving everyone else high and dry.” Gogo finished bluntly, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

“Ok, I get it, I can get a little carried away!” Hiro cried, groaning into his hands as he failed to find a single rebuttal for their claims. “But that’s not happening now. Yes, these new ideas are really…really intriguing, but once I’m home, I am going to set up my room with everything we could possibly need, I am going to stack the fridge with Jamie’s favorites and I will…um yeah, he’ll know I, uh, love him.” He finished heat washing through his face as he realized just what he was about to say.

“AWW, you love him? Oh Hiro.” Honey Lemon squealed, clasping her hands together as a huge smile crossing her face. “Are you going to tell him? For the first time? That’s so sweet.”

“W-w-well, I wasn’t planning to, ah, actually tell him yet. More like just show it, you know? I mean, isn’t it a bit soon for…those words?”

“You’ve been dating for four months, not four days.” Gogo answered immediately, though there was a bit more warmth in her voice this time.

“Relationships all work at different speeds. But if you’re not ready to say those words yet, then that’s fine too.” Honey Lemon smiled reassuringly. “It’s perfectly alright to rather show it than say it for a while longer. Many people think it’s better that way. Actions do say a lot more than words ever could, after all. It’s both more believable and more touching.”

“Just try not to get too touchy.” Wasabi added, waving his hands in front of him.

“Why, um…why would touching be bad?” Hiro asked, his blush only intensifying as a few mental images crossed his mind.

“He means he wants you to keep it in your pants.” Fred answered happily, simply staring up from his food as Hiro started hacking on air. Was he for real? Wasabi actually felt the need to tell him…oh, for the love of, he was only FITHTEEN! He had no intention of…

“On the contrary, Hiro, your pants are still wet and cold. I would suggest removing them to avoid-”

“GOT IT, BAYMAX! Thanks.”

“You are welcome.” And now his robot was recommending he put on a strip show in the middle of the cafeteria. Seriously? Hiro needed to get out of here before it got any worse.

Thank whoever was listening that classes were resuming in ten minutes. It left him free to scarf down his food and hide the fact that he was heading for the hills. Not that his snickering friends were in any way deceived. All well, he couldn’t hear them over everyone else anyway. Apparently, watching a guy press his cold, wet behind into his heater robot as he walked to class was hilarious.

Maybe he should have just had Baymax carry him. Or, better yet, find a hole to crawl into.

….

The rest of Hiro’s classes went without incident, if you ignored the fact that everyone was still laughing at him. So much for college being a more mature environment than high school. But he could only wait for them to get bored of his embarrassment or for the next person’s screw up to turn their attention away, so he forced himself to ignore the snickering, whispering and mock routines. There was a lot of all of the above right now.

Ok, maybe Jack went a little overboard with that last prank. But it wasn’t like he could take it back now, so he simply opted to bask in the humor and let the little nerd off for the rest of the day. It seemed like he got…well, one of the messages anyway.

When he wasn’t focusing on whatever the teacher was lecturing about, he was actually making notes on what he could do for tonight. He was a little stumped since he didn’t know what Jamie wanted to do, but that wasn’t stopping him from trying to think up ways to make different possibilities better for the brunette. He’d actually even called his aunt between lectures for cooking advice since dinner was the one part he knew and was not his forte. That had simply ended with the lady doing all the prep work and leaving Hiro with the sole job of putting it in the oven and making sure it didn’t burn when he got home, but he got props for that.

It wasn’t until the last class of the day that all the effort fell apart. It started out ok, the professor was talking about how inventions of old could be improved upon, particularly with the idea of how they could be re-appropriated. Most of the class were pretty bored with the lecture, from what Jack could tell anyway. Which didn’t surprise him, from what he’d seen while tailing the little prodigy, that was a basic concept to these nerds. Even Hiro was rolling his eyes behind the teacher’s back.

“Of course, another avenue to pursue is the possible application of one old idea to another. Such as using sunglasses to hide your not so stealthy looks of disdain and boredom.” The professor went on, giving the suddenly squeamish class a pointed, unimpressed stare.

“Huh, he did notice. You’re not as subtle as you think, huh?” Jack grinned from him place on Hiro’s desk, chuckling as the boy joined his classmates with a low apology.

“I realize that you’re all familiar with the idea, but that doesn’t mean you’re not prone to forgetting it.” The professor went on, eyeing each of them down. “When aiming for the stars, most failures come not from the difficulty of flight, but from cracks in the earth beneath your feet. Such is the fate of arrogance. You will find that we will frequently remind you of the basics in the hopes of encouraging new ideas. I suggest you pay attention when we do. Especially when it’s associated with the next class project.

“You will be taking two of your own previous projects, whether they were successful or not, and combining aspects to see if you can improve upon them. Enhancing old results, turning failure into success or finding a completely new avenue for the completed project are all acceptable outcomes, so long as you can explain which aspects of old projects were used. On that note, I suggest you start going over you old schematics. While I expect no final answers, I do expect to hear some possibilities before you leave.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I could re-appropriate North’s snow globes to contain and release my blizzards? I’m sure Jamie would love a snow day in a bottle.” Jack mused, shifting so Hiro’s hand wouldn’t go through him as he grabbed his backpack, pulling out a notebook full of notes and folded up blueprints. “So what are you thinking? A robot producing…seismic tremors? That sounds like something big hero whatever would like.” He assumed as Hiro considered notes on an anti earthquake project only to move on a moment later. “Yeah, there probably wouldn’t be much of a city left to save if you made that.”

Jack mostly left the boy alone after that, simply listening to the suggestions and advice other students asked for and imagining ways he could mix his ice with the other spirits’ tools and tricks. His eyes lit up at the mere thought of it. Oh, Bunny was going to absolutely hate him all over again if he could get this…

“Hey wait, this…yeah, this would be amazing.” Hiro’s voice interrupting his thoughts, Jack turned back to the boy and was almost compelled to anime drop.

“Oh, no. Come on, kid, don’t do this.” Jack’s ears fell on deaf ears as the boy’s eyes only continued to get brighter, his face exuding excitement before trying to hide it. Whatever he’d found, it was not for his class, but it was bringing out the same keen, impatient expression that had Jack pranking him three times already today. No, scratch that, he was practically vibrating in his seat. This was worse.

“Come on Hiro, you were doing so good.” Jack whined, cursing his invisibility once again as the boy’s eyes danced over the designs in front of him, one for nanobots and a wireless headset and the other for a magnetic glove.

“If I could enhance the magnetic capability of the nanobots and the magnetic manipulation of my gloves…the possibilities could be endless.”

“Yeah, but it can wait till tomorrow!” Jack snapped, knocking a few pages to the floor only to growl to himself as the boy just picked them back up. He was so far gone already that he didn’t even wonder how that happened!

Sadly, the rest of the class went mostly the same way. Hiro hid his new, exciting project behind another, tamer one while Jack did everything he could think of to pull his attention away from it. His shenanigans did get a few less than impressed looks and a minor scolding sent Hiro’s way, but the boy’s only response was to sink into himself before diving back into his notes the moment the attention turned elsewhere.

Jack did have hope that he was overreacting though. After all, Hiro was just doing exactly what was expected of him in this class, right? Sure, he was being a little shady about a second project for some reason, but that didn’t mean anything, right? When it was time to leave, he’d shove his notes away for tomorrow and focus on pleasing Jack’s favorite boy in the world.

“How did I know that was wishful thinking?” He muttered sarcastically as the class ended, rolling his eyes in frustration as he followed the new bane of his existence and his big, robo snowman. This had been fun for a while, but it was getting far too close to this date night and this nut was mentally twenty miles away.

His frustration only grew as the brat turned down a hallway leading to his lab instead of the exit. Didn’t his preparation stuff need a couple of hours? At the very least, the food needed to get into an oven soon.

“Hiro, should you not be heading home?” Baymax asked, eliciting a shrieked thankyou from the ice boy. “You still have…cleaning and…preparations to perform before Jamie’s arrival.”

“It’s all good, Baymax, this won’t take too long.” Hiro answered absently, booting up his computer and quickly began bringing up and converting his notes, his eyes and smile only brightening as he watch his new design come together. “Oh, this good. I could go full Magneto if I get this right.”

“Hiro. Your date is in three hours and eighteen minutes.” Said Baymax, bringing a countdown screen up on his torso. “Preparation time required to make it ‘done right’ is approximately-"

“I’ll be fine, Baymax.” Jack just scoffed at that, his face flooded with disbelief. This idiot was paying so little attention to the world that a herd of wild horses could come charging in and he still wouldn’t notice until he was trampled. “I’m just setting up the groundwork. That shouldn’t take longer than an hour. Maybe two. I’ll just…”

“Oh, no you won’t!” Jack snapped, completely ignoring everything the workaholic said as he readied his staff. Hiro was going to make this night perfect for Jamie even if Jack had to put him in a glacier. At least then Jamie would know he had the boy’s full attention.

Giving the idiot one more chance to stop, Jack simply tapped his staff on the ground and let strings of permafrost weave through the lab. The robot quickly noticed, blinking as the frozen water spread, creating spirals all around the floor and climbing the bench legs, but Hiro however… “Hiro the temperature in this room is-"

“Just a minute Baymax. This tweak needs to be right.” Hiro just continued on obliviously, even as the frost turned to genuine ice around him, sealing the wheels of his chair and his shoes to the ground. His eye twitching, Jack directed tendrils up and onto the actual seat. “Hey, Baymax, can you turn up the AC? It’s a bit chilly in here.”

“Oh, for the love of…ok, you had your chance.” Jack’s frustrated look quickly dissolved into a sly smirk as he twisted his hold on his staff. He’d tried to give the guy a break, but if he was going to be this stubborn, then he had no choice except to…eh, who was he kidding? Everyone who knew him knew he was going to love this part.

Spinning his staff a few times, he gave it a mighty sweep and from the crook came an absolute blizzard.

“Wh-AAHHHHHH!” Hiro didn’t even get a chance to blink before the wind and snow smashed right into him and ripped him from his seat and out of his shoes.

Taking care to cushion the impacts, Jack let a merry laugh leave his lips as the boy went tumbling through the air and out the door, quickly followed by his robot. Hitting the adjacent wall with his back and upside down, Hiro flopped to the ground, Baymax bringing a huff and groan from him as he flopped on him a second later.

“That was no normal.” Baymax commented, blinking as he tried and failed to get off his struggling charge.

“Nope, that was completely supernatural.” Jack stated smugly, placing his hand firmly down on the robot, holding him and Hiro in place as the boy ranted about snow tech pranks. Ruffling through Hiro’s pockets with his spare hand, Jack pulled out his phone and lit the lock screen up, grinning as he saw the picture. Quite the contrary of what he’d seen of them today, this photo showed a shyly smiling Jamie leaning into a bold and proud Hiro, Hiro’s arm wrapped around his waist. Everything about Hiro screamed ‘I’m the luckiest guy on Earth’, which, in Jack’s not so humble opinion, he probably was. Jamie had a talent of making people feel that way with just a few words and a smile.

Jamie looked so happy. So much so that Jack couldn’t stop his mischievous smile turning into one of approval as he stared at the ranting teen still stuck under Jack and the marshmallow. Sure, he needed to get his priorities straight, but he cared a lot and anyone who made Jamie light up like this was more than fine in Jack’s book. He just needed a little push in the right direction…a lot.

That was fine. Pranking people who couldn’t see him was Jack’s life.

Pushing the button again as the picture faded, Jack placed the phone beside Hiro’s head and wrote a quick message in the snow before stepping away right as the guy’s rant ended with a slump.

“Look at this mess! How am I ever supposed to get any…” Hiro started, staring forlornly at his snow coated lab, only for a flicker of light and the tapping of jack’s staff to draw his attention. Turning his eyes to the phone, Hiro just stared for a moment, his whole body going rigid as the gears worked in his head, before throwing himself up with all new vigor. “CRAP! My room’s still a mess! And…oh man, there’s so much to do, I need to get home now! Baymax, up, up, up, we’ve gotta go!”

A large, satisfied smirk spreading across his face, Jack placed his hands on Baymax and casually pushed him back onto his feet, laughing again as the sudden release sent Hiro flailing with a scream. Not even bothering to recover first, the little guy stumbled his way down the hall on all fours before forcing himself up and bolting, Baymax waddling along after him. Turning back into the now abandoned lab, the door left wide open in Hiro’s haste, Jack looked out the window and snickered a little more as Hiro almost mowed down a group of students before making it out of sight. Proud of his work, jack turned back toward the door, ready to leave, only to frown at the sight before him.

“Ok, maybe I overdid it.” The admittance tasted sour on his tongue, but even he had to concede to it. The lab was absolutely covered in snow and it was three inches thick in most places. On top of that, it held a lot of water sensitive, not to mention expensive, equipment that was going to be ruined real quickly if something wasn’t done about it. Honestly, it was very irresponsible of Hiro to leave it like this. Jack doubted he saw just how extensive his stunt was, but he was honestly grateful about that. If he had, he probably would have over-panicked about the damage and stayed there for hours trying to save his gear. Which would have meant Jack would have owed Jamie one hell of an apology. No, it was best that his lack of observation skills did come into play here.

“Even if…I have to clean up my own mess.” Heaving a huge sigh, Jack opened the window and got to work. Just this once, he’d take responsibility of his freak snowstorm. After all, he doubted Jamie would be happy if he got his boyfriend stuck with a mountain of debt. Mortals don’t like that kind of thing.

Damnit, he should have known karma was going to catch up. Messing with Hiro was just too much fun.

“Huh. He didn’t even realize that he lost his shoes.” Well, at least there were still some humor to find.


	3. Chapter 3

“And then, right as I was asking my friends about it, it turned out to be Hiro! Can you believe it?” Fred laughed, throwing his phone into Jamie’s face. “It was absolutely hilarious!”

“Well…you not wrong.” Jamie muttered, biting his lip, struggling not to laugh as he watched Hiro wailing flailing his butt through the air, snow practically pouring out of his pants legs. Needless to say, it was a futile endeavour. He should, and did, feel bad for his boyfriend, but this was too good. By the time the video ended, Jamie had already collapsed onto the couch, laughing just as hysterically as Fred.

Jamie had intended to head home and prepare for his date after school, but before he could even exit the gates, Fred had appeared out of nowhere and dragged him straight into his limo. Apparently, SFIT had seen quite the peculiar set of events and Fred wanted confirmation of his theory. For once, it looked like it was on the money.

“Now, come on, that’s Jack Frost’s doing too, right?” Fred pressed, jumping on the couch in excitement while Jamie sent the video link to his own phone. “I mean, the snow came from literally nowhere and went straight up his pants! What other explanation could there possibly be?”

“Oh yeah, that’s Jack’s work.” Jamie nodded, cracking up again as he re-watched Hiro’s little dance. Magic was the only possible answer. Besides, that kind of mischief was totally Jack’s MO.

“I knew it!” Fred cheered, throwing his hands up in victory. “I knew he was there. I warned Hiro not to say he didn’t exist, he got pranked all day! Which means…” Jamie frowned, growing a little concerned as the bright-eyed smile quickly turned into a look of forlorn realisation. “That means that Jack was with Hiro all day…which means he was at SFIT all day…and I still NEVER SAW HIM!” He cried, falling back on the couch himself and staring miserably at the floor. “It’s not fair! I want to see him. I want to be the one he covers in snow flakes and freezes to a water fountain by the tongue!”

“Well, that last one’s an interesting request. No one’s ever asked for that before.” A third voice broke in before Jamie could say a word. “But I aim to please.” Gasping, be it in surprise or happiness, both boys whipped their heads up toward the door just in time to see a flurry of snowflakes flying their way before they buried the entire couch.

“Jack!” Jamie tried to make that come out scoldingly, he really did, but he was far too happy at the sudden arrival. It wouldn’t have worked anyway. Partly because Jack would just laugh it off, but mostly because Jamie was already digging his way through the snow before it could land. Bursting out of the straggling flakes, Jamie pounced at the white-haired man, laughing joyfully as his arms and legs wrapped around him.

Not that Jack wasn’t any less excited. The second Jamie was wrapped around him, his feet left the ground, spinning them in the air as his own arms made their way around Jamie’s back, laughing along just as happily. “Well, it looks like someone missed me.”

“Well, duh!” Jamie cried, shifting his head to pierce Jack with the best scolding look he could muster. “Do you realise how long you’ve been gone? I’ve grown a whole foot!”

“So now you have three?” Jack just smirked back as he brought them down to the ground before shifting to a just as disappointed look as he stepped back and crossed his arms. “And we would have met up a lot sooner, but someone just had to move out of Burgess! Where was my notice? I had to hear about it from Monty and Pippa!”

“And how was I supposed to reach you?” Jamie retorted with a raised eyebrow, bringing his hand up to his ear like a phone. “Hello, operator, I’d like to make a collect call to the embodiment of winter? Or should I have tried flag waving?”

“Calling collect? How rude.” Jack just laughed, Jamie quickly following in kind. “You know my job only pays in laughs and giggles. How would I-”

“OH MY GOD! It I can’t believe you’re really here. IN MY ROOM!” Fred cried, finally bursting through the snow and glomping onto the startled Jack’s arms. “And you made a pile of snow. OUT OF NOTHING! This is so cool, so very, very…wow, you are actually really cool.” He frowned, taking his hands off the guy and rub them together. Though it only lasted for a second before the starry-eyed smile was right back in Jack’s face. “That is so awesome. So, I’m Fred Fredrickson the Third and I am so stoked to meet you, Jack Frost.”

“I can tell.” Jack smirked, chuckling along with Jamie as he took a step back. “And it’s pretty…cool to meet you too.” He added, throwing a few snowflakes at the blonde’s nose.

“Oh, wow! That is beyond amazing! So you can really do it? Created ice and snow and blizzards with nothing but a wave of you hand? Ooh, ooh, can you make ice sculptures? Could you make one of my Fredzilla suit? No wait, even better, a life-sized Kentucky Kaiju?”

“A what, or a what?” Jack asked, turning a questioning frown to Jamie. “Do you understand any of this? And is he always like this?”

“Yes, and please, he’s just getting started.” Jamie nodded, laughing merrily at the lost look on the ice bringer’s face before turning back to Fred.

“Hey, but first, better idea! Can you tell me about your super hero story!” Fred cried, only getting more excited as he batted his eyes at the winter spirit. “Jamie told me lot about your origin story, but what happened next? Are you on phase two or three right now? Or have you made it to four? Has Pitch Black come back for revenge yet? Or have you found your love interest?”

“Ok!” Jack cut in, thoroughly lost and overwhelmed as he threw his hands up, bringing an immediate halt to the questions. “The only part of that I got was the last question and the answer is no. But while we are on love interests…” Oh, Jamie couldn’t stop himself from gulping as Jack turned a sly smirk his way. “Is there something you want to tell me, Jamie?”

“Do I really need to?” Jamie asked, blushing a little as he turned head to the other side of the room. “You seem to have had plenty of fun terrorising Hiro all day. I doubt that’s coincidental.”

“No, it was not.” Jack grinned proudly, flopping down onto the coffee table as he guided Jamie to snow free end of the couch before him. “That kid has his head crazy high in the clouds. It took a sudden blizzard actually throwing him out of his lab to make him realise just how close he was to screwing you over again. Don’t worry though. I cleaned up my mess before anything got ruined.” He added, his face quickly developing into an annoyed pout. Jamie could only stare at that. Since when does ever clean up so much as a single snowflake?

Fred however, focused on another line entirely. “What do you mean, again?” He asked, staring back and forth between the two confusedly as he joined them, leaning almost unnervingly close to the winter spirit.

“What he said. How would you even know if he had…screwed me over?” Jamie demanded, failing to squash the growing blush as Jack’s grin turned suggestive. “Not that he has!”

“I listened in on Fred and Friends, over here.” Jack answered, actually sticking his thumb into Fred’s cheek as he pointed. “It seems that the toy building daydreams happen often enough to be noticed. And potentially hazardous.” He added, frowning at the afterthought.

“Oh, yeah! Like, tidal wave destroys the city, hazardous.” Fred nodded, only to shrink back at the stunned and threatening looks Jack and Jamie were giving him respectively. “I mean…Obake did most of it? But only Hiro could-”

“Fred, quit while you’re behind or beware of your own chameleon suit.”

“Ok, shutting up.”

“Ok, now I really need details.” Jack declared, looking much more like a scolding parent than an immortal imp as he leaned toward the brunette. “We can start with why I wasn’t informed that you like guys, but after that, I want to know just how crazy a situation you’ve gotten yourself into this time. Then, when I like what I hear, we’ll move on to The Talk, so you’ll be safe when he does…screw you over.”

“You are not giving me that! Besides, I’d be shocked if you even knew the straight version!”

“Of course I know it. I’m over three hundred years old! I find my way into everything. Including the weird or risky places people do it.”

“You perv!”

“It’s not like that! Usually.” Jack cried, erratically waving his hands. “I just fly by cars and parks, or whatever, and stumble on people…having fun.”

“Oh, God! I don’t want to hear this.” Jamie groaned, clamping his hands over his ears as Fred laughed. Maybe if he closed his eyes and wished really hard, this whole conversation would magically disappear. Or maybe North would grant his wish for a PG sensor to be slapped on Jack. Or maybe Sandy could come and knock him out. Yeah, he was always happy to help. Come on Sandy!

  
“Well, the lessons are guaranteed, but if you want to put them off, then start talking.” Jack stated cheerfully, piercing Jamie with a knowing smirk as the boy looked up. He knew exactly what Jamie was wishing for. “So, what do you say, are you getting started or are we skipping to how two guys prep for-”

“Burgess was a bit homophobic and you’re from the time people like me were executed, so I was a little scared of how you’d react!” The words exploded out of his mouth at that, but he didn’t care. Anything was better than listening to Jack describe that! “I only told Pippa and the others a few months before I left Burgess and that was only after digging for their opinions on gays. Which was really hard because I was afraid that I might tip them off early.”

“Atta boy.” Jack grinned, ruffling Jamie’s hair. “See, that wasn’t so bad. And I am totally all for it, if that wasn’t already obvious. Now, tell me about how you met Hiro and what level of crazy is going on now? I mean, what kind of human, let alone a child, is capable of causing a freaking tidal wave?”

“Ooh, ooh, that’s where I come in!” Fred cried, bouncing in between them before snagging Jack’s arm again, ripping him right off of the table and dumping the wide-eyed ice boy in front of his computer. “Welcome to the great origin story of Big Hero Six! Followed by phases one through three.”

From then on, Fred didn’t even stop to breathe. Every video, report and blog he had on the team was coming up on screen as he recounted every encounter and detail he could think of. Including plenty of his own opinions. All the while leaning over the guy and locking him in place. Jack was not going anywhere for a while, much to Jamie’s…honestly, he wasn’t sure how he felt about this. This was not only going to result in knowing just how crazy things get around Hiro, but also getting very confused and no doubt even more concerned when Fred found a way to blow it all even more out of proportion. Hiro’s vigilante life and reckless tendencies with technology might be enough to turn even a free spirit like Jack into a neurotic, overprotective mother hen. But on the plus side, this was guaranteed to take forever, assuming Jack didn’t literally blow Fred away, which meant a lot less time for The Talk. Personally, he’d rather get to spend some uninterrupted time with Hiro before he actually blushed to death listening to…

 _‘No!’_ He thought, a shiver running down his spine as he cut that thought off. One Google search on the subject was enough to confirm that he wasn’t ready for any of that yet.

Deciding this was, without a doubt, the better option, Jamie rose to his feet and tip toed right out the door before either of the guys could remember he was there. Giving a message to Minimax for them and instructing him not to mention it until Jamie should be safely at Hiro’s, he quickly tracked down Heathcliff and asked for a ride home. He still had a date to get ready for, after all, and Jack wasn’t going anywhere. Fred’s story would make damn sure of that. He could only hope the fact that he was dating a crazy crime fighter dominated over the sex talk when the white-haired imp tracked him down again tomorrow.

Also, that he would wait until tomorrow. While seeing them together could be a riot, there was no way he wanted Jack along on a date with Hiro. Especially after Fred was done.

….

“Gotta clean up my room! Do I really want to look this casual? Wait, the food’s not burning, is it? Ooooh, why did I stay at school for so long?”

“You were focusing on your projects.” Why did Baymax’s comments feel like a slap so often? Hiro wasn’t sure if he still thought he was being helpful or if Gogo’s sarcasm and accusing tendencies were rubbing off on him. Either way, it wasn’t helping.

“I’m aware, thanks Baymax.”

“You are welcome.” Hiro could only roll his eyes as stared running up the stairs only to turn right around for the who knew how high a number of times before forcing himself to a stop. He was trying to do too much at once and this rate the only thing he’d succeed in doing is calling the fire department when the food caught fire. But he didn’t have time to stop! He still had to…

“Hiro. The dinner is about to reach a dangerous level of heat.” Well, that settled it. Kitchen it was. After that warning, he didn’t waste a second before jumping back down the stairs and sprinting to the stove. Fortunately, it only took one look to see that the food was done, which brought a sigh of relief from Hiro as he turned everything off. That was at least one less potential disaster.

Though, he quickly turned into a groan as he connected that to the time. Jamie would be here any minute now and his room was still a mess, he still wasn’t sure he was dressed right and the more he thought about it, the more unsure he got that he had everything he could need ready. It wasn’t like Jamie had told him any of his ideas for the night.

‘Well, it’s too late to do more now.’ He thought dully, conceding defeat. He’d just have to keep them down in the living room and hope they didn’t need anything from his room. He’d gotten the main rooms set up just fine. As for his clothes…yes, a cleaner, nicer shirt was definitely in order, this one was a bit too wrinkled and smelly, and he probably should reapply some deodorant, but that should cover it. Maybe pat his hair down a bit too, after running his hands through so much, it probably looked a lot worse than usual, but he still had time for all that. Even as he was thinking about it, he was

already heading back up to his room, ripping his shirt off along the way. “Hey Baymax, could you set the food on the table for me, while I-”

DING DING!

“Hiro. Jamie is here.” Hiro didn’t even think as those words met his ears, he simply changed course and took off for the door as fast as he could. He registered just enough to see that Baymax was still doing as he asked before he disappeared from sight, which was something to be grateful for. Now if he could just get to the door quickly, where he should have been waiting at by now so his boyfriend wouldn’t be stuck out in the cold, without falling down the stairs in his haste, that would be great.

Small miracles apparently did still occur, for he made it right down into the shop without incident. Practically running to the door, he whipped it right open and gave the startled brunette the biggest smile he could manage.

“Hey, Jamie. I’m glad you made it. Sorry I kept you waiting.” He greeted as he tried to get his breathing to calm down. Jamie just stared in response, much to Hiro’s concern. Was he not happy? He hadn’t been waiting that long, had he? Had he missed a previous call, or… “Oh, right.” Hiro cried, grinning a little sheepishly as their last moment that morning crossed his mind. Forcing himself to stop stressing, Hiro took a step forward and pressed his lips into Jamie’s. It was just a simple chaste kiss, but it pulled Jamie out whatever mood he was in. Hiro finally felt himself relaxing as the boy kissed back. “Sorry.” He muttered as pulled back, resting his forehead against Jamie’s as he finally caught his breath. “I almost forgot.”

“That’s fine. I almost did too. You’re look is a bit distracting right now.” Huh? What did that mean? “Not that I’m not enjoying the view, but isn’t it a bit too cold to be dressed like that?” Jamie asked, running his eyes down his body with a mix of amusement and concern.

“Huh? What do you…” Hiro started, only to stop with a shudder as icy cold air hit his bare chest, realisation dawning on is face right before an embarrassed flush. “Shoot. It’s not what you think! I uh, was about to change when you arrived.”

“What am I thinking?” Jamie cocked an eyebrow at that, though his face did redden a little too as he stepped inside, closing the door and guiding him back upstairs. It was even better when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders in place of the icy wind, curious fingers dancing over exposed skin, bringing a pleased grin to his face. He should greet Jamie shirtless more often if this was going to be the reaction.

“Um, I don’t know. It just…felt like the right thing to say?” That came out more like a question and a pathetic one at that. Jamie surely saw right through it, planting him with a look that could only say ‘are you for real?’ as they made their way up to the Hamada’s living area.

Fortunately, he was spared from any further responses when the pleasant aroma met his guy’s nose, bringing a lazy grin to Jamie’s face as he took a deep breath. Thank you, Aunt Cass and whatever you do to make this smell so good. Thank God some of her food experiments turn out great.

“Cass’s homemade spaghetti and meatballs, huh? How romantic.” Jamie mused teasingly. “Were you planning to try the Lady and the Tramp thing too?”

“Well, we could try it, you know if you want.” Hiro shrugged, chuckling a little himself. “I did say tonight’s about whatever you want.”

“So if I decided I wanted to see you Hula dance…”

“I’d rather you not want that, because it would be the worst one in history, but…yeah, if that’s what you want.” Hiro conceded, looking more than a little uncomfortable as he resigned himself to his fate and eliciting a long, loud laugh from Jamie.

“Don’t worry, Hiro, I’ll spare you your dignity.” Jamie snorted, taking a seat at the table. “Now, why don’t you put on that shirt you wanted and we’ll eat? Wouldn’t want this to go cold, would we?”

“Yeah, good idea.”

“You know, unless the ‘not what I think it is’ was actually an attempt at a food play fetish?” Jamie called after him as he headed for his room, laughing louder than before as Hiro a choking, fiery red-faced Hiro almost fell right back down the stairs.

‘Why that little…’ Hiro tried to retort, he really did, but words simply wouldn’t come out of his mouth. Although, the resulting mental image the accusation put in his head wasn’t unappealing. One where Jamie…no, no, NO! Not now. He could ponder the idea later. Alone. Giving up on any attempt to respond, Hiro charged up into his room, blatantly ignoring his still laughing boyfriend below.

….

All things considered, the night truly was going spectacularly. There were a few more jokes at Hiro’s inability to prepare so much as spaghetti on his own than he found pleasing, but they were always accompanied by this look that Hiro could never describe. Affection and endearment were the closest he ever found for it and the feeling it gave him more than made up for the teasing, so he let it go. He even did get to meet Jamie’s lips over the pasta, though the two laughed way too much through the process to call it romantic. But still, it was totally worth it.

They’d moved over to the couch for a movie not long after. Jamie wanted Jurassic World, so they snuggled up to each other watching dinosaurs eat people. Again, not Hiro’s idea of romantic, but Jamie was practically curling up right over his lap with his head resting on Hiro’s shoulder, so he wasn’t going to complain.

“So, I…heard you had an interesting day.” Jamie mused, an impish smile growing quickly as the credits rolled.

“How much did you hear?” Hiro asked, his voice full of dread. He already had a very strong feeling he knew the answer.

“All of it.” Jamie answered merrily, resting his chin on Hiro’s shoulder. “You may not know how to hula, but you do have some other interesting dance moves. I loved that video.”

“I’m gonna kill Fred.” Oh man, did he mean it! The next time he saw that bigmouthed rich boy…but he could worry about that later. Right now, he was busy trying to melt into the couch. It shouldn’t be too hard, he was definitely heating up enough.

“Oh, don’t be mad. I found it cute. I love seeing you be goofy.” Jamie grinned, pulling the embarrassed boy closer against him as he kissed him on the cheek. “Besides, even if Fred didn’t mention it, I would have found out eventually anyway.”

“How, a ps from your winter spirit?”

“I got a rant and a detailed report on the what, how and why from him.” Jamie replied, simply laughing as Hiro shook his head the ridiculous possibility. “But even if I didn’t, my social media is connected to yours and friends’, which means I get a lot of SFIT chatter. Your dance was a pretty popular piece of gossip.”

“Oooof course it is!” Hiro groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Of course everyone was talking about it. Considering where and when it happened, he should have seen this coming!

“Hey now, don’t be like that.” Jamie said soothingly, gently pulling his hands away and rubbing them affectionately with his own as he straddled the young prodigy. “Like I said, I like the video. It’s cute. You’re cute. And it’s not like this is the biggest thing to come from SFIT. I still frequently see pics of when Wasabi and Fred were tied up and painted into a unicorn mural and that’s from before I moved into the city. Not to mention Fred’s always finding himself in some ridiculous situation. Your snow pants are way outshined in the hilarious hijinks department. Before long, the only person still bringing it up will be me. And Jack, the mastermind, of course.”

“Are you ever going to stop with the winter spirit thing? Fred’s already way too convinced.” Hiro sighed, though making a point to wrap his arms snuggly around Jamie’s waist. Be it through absurdity or affection, Jamie knew how to distract him very well. And if they got Jamie in his lap like this, with his hands running patterns on his chest and a sparkle in his eyes, then he was more than happy to let his boyfriend spin whatever tale he wanted.

“Hey, if he’s not real, then how do I know that you got kicked out of your lab by a mini blizzard? Or that you’re not going to get into any trouble over it because the mess you abandoned was removed without a trace before anyone could see it? Or before it melted and damaged anything important.”

“What? There’s no way! No one was anywhere…HOLY CRAP, I LEFT EVERYTHING SOAKED!”

“I just said it was dealt with, didn’t I?” Jamie rolled his eyes, pushing Hiro right back down when he tried to spring up. An act that had both of them blushing a second later as their bodies rubbed together. Jamie’s blush only darkened even more as he seemed to realise just position he’d put himself in and put a little space between them. “Your, um, your lab’s fine. Jack dealt with it. And you should be grateful about that. He’s not known for cleaning up his own messes.”

“Jack again?” Hiro asked with a raise eyebrow, taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm down before he attracted Baymax. “You know, I’m starting to think the barrage of snow attacks were your doing. Are you pranking me?”

“Why would I do that when you’d already promised to fulfill my wildest dreams tonight?” Jamie replied with a grin, shifting his hips against Hiro’s arms and giggling as they both blushed at the silly implication. “Yeah, I know who did it, and he did it because he deemed you were getting distracted again, but I didn’t set it up. He made those…reminders all on his own. Was he wrong to think that?”

“Ye…” Hiro started immediately, only to come to an immediate halt when Jamie pierced him with the sharpest look he’d ever seen on the boy. “No, I was almost…late again.” He sighed, his form collapsing under Jamie in defeat, staring up at the brunette with the most apologetic look he had. “I’m sorry. I got lost in my work…again.”

Now he just felt even worse about the whole thing. He set this night up to make up for always letting his projects distract him and now, here he was, admitting that he almost blew the whole thing off. Actually, he did do it again, he was only here on time because Jamie actually did have some form of a snow loving guardian angel forcefully snapping him back to reality. He really was a crappy boyfriend, wasn’t he?

“You know, Hiro, your passion and drive for what you do is one of the many things I like about you.” Jamie said softly, offering him a small smile. “It’s pretty admirable in a lot of ways. If only we could all be so lucky as to get to spend our lives diving so completely into something we love like you will. I’d never want that to change. I’m just hoping that…I’ll be worth something like that to you too.” He finished, leaving Hiro forgetting how to breathe as his voice dropped and his smile started to slip. No matter what he did, no matter how many times Hiro had fallen into the trap that was his narrowminded focus, he’d never once seen Jamie look anything other than amused and, occasionally, maybe a little exasperated. He couldn’t remember him ever looking this vulnerable and insecure in the whole time they’d been dating. Was it always there? How had he never noticed it before? Hiro knew that he wasn’t the easiest person to date, but had he really been that bad at it? How long had he let that doubt fester?

He couldn’t let him keep thinking that way. Not for a second longer. Jamie was special. Hiro absolutely loved every moment he got to spend with him. He was such a good person and had so much faith in those around him. He asked for so little and offered Hiro so much. No one that kind and generous deserved anything less than to treated like the most precious thing in the world and that was definitely what he was quickly becoming to Hiro.

Moving his hands up the boy’s back, he gently pulled him as close as he could before kissing him right on the lips as deeply and tenderly as he could before pulling back just far enough to look Jamie right in the eyes. “You are. Please just put up with me for a bit longer. I will figure out how to prove it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hiro loved this boy. He may not have been ready to say it yet, but it was an indisputable fact. The way his heart sped up, the way the relief, happiness and affection coursed through his entire body as Jamie’s insecurity turned into a watery, hopeful smile before his face slowly sank into the crook of Hiro’s neck for a tight hug and the desperate need to ensure he never saw anything close to that worried, vulnerable look on his face again filled Hiro with all the conviction he needed. It was still too soon to say it, but he would prove it to Jamie too. He’d learn how and would ensure that Jamie never doubted just how special he was to Hiro ever again.

It was at that moment that his phone chose to go off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he took a quick look at the screen to find a text from Fred.

_Mr Sparkles’ at it again! At the harbour!_

Not even giving Jamie the chance to release the conceding sigh Hiro could so plainly see developing, Hiro just shook his head and gave him a look of pure adoration before sending his response, keeping his screen right in Jamie’s field of view.

_Call Baymax. Sorry, I’m unavailable._

“Are you sure about that?” Jamie asked, trying to hide his hopefulness behind his uncertainty as he sent the text. “I mean, you never stay out of it when these guys show up. If you should go, then-”  
“Nah, the others will be fine.” Hiro waved it off, turning his phone off and tossing it away in the process. “Even if they botch it, the world’s not exactly gonna end if Mr Sparkles gets away. Tonight, I’m all yours. Now, how about we get started on those video games in your bag?”

If the huge smile that spread across Jamie’s face wasn’t proof enough that he made the right decision, then the guy diving into his chest made it abundantly clear. Whether he went out and fought tonight or not, both the city and the criminals would still be there tomorrow and there were plenty of other people who could deal with it for now. Tonight, there nowhere else he wanted or needed to be except in his boyfriend’s arms and granting his every whim. He did promise Jamie that and he intended to keep it.

And if he heard the words ‘good boy’ being whispered somewhere behind him, it was quickly forgotten as Jamie kissed him.

….

Well, he almost blew it, again, but the night turned out great. And it truly was worth it, even the snow pranks, not that he would admit that to anyone. Making Jamie so happy and seeing that look in his eyes that Hiro couldn’t quite name, but filled him with elation, always was.

The two had ultimately fallen asleep on top of each other at some point during the night and while he was mortified to find his Aunt Cass cooing over him spooning Jamie when he woke up, Hiro really did like the feeling of waking up with his arms around him. He could have stared at the sleeping face beside him all morning if Cass wasn’t snapping pictures and already sending them to Honey Lemon and Jamie’s Mom. Hiro barreling off of the couch at that woke Jamie up real fast. Hitting the floor usually does that. Needless to say, Hiro spent the morning pampering his understandably grumpy boyfriend after that one.

Fortunately for Hiro, a look outside seemed to perk Jamie right up before too long. Strangely enough, it was still lightly snowing and if there was one thing Hiro had to fight for Jamie’s attention, it was snowflakes. He had them out the door so fast after breakfast that Baymax was fretting behind them with Hiro’s scarf and both of their hats in his hands.

Waiting by the door for Baymax to catch up, Hiro just watched and smiled as Jamie ran randomly around the street. His laughter was like music to Hiro’s ears and the look on his face was that of such pure, elated joy that even Hiro had almost never seen. With the falling snow sparkling in the light around him, it was such an awe-inspiring sight to see that Hiro doubted he could ever turn away.  
In fact, he didn’t until his friends showed up. All of them looked pretty worn out as they greeted the duo, but that didn’t stop them from ‘subtly’ congratulating Hiro on getting his priorities straight.

“I mean, look at him!” Fred exclaimed, pulling the beaming brunette into a side hug and rubbing his head. “You clearly did something right.”

“Yeah, he didn’t barricade the door when it started snowing again.” Jamie laughed, completely blowing the conversation off as he gathered more of the white powder and threw it into the air and dragging Fred along in his excitement. The others could only laugh as Hiro opened the garage door and let them sneak in some damaged gear for him to repair later. After all, his date night was done, so soon, he’d have plenty of time to work.

And plenty of time for his projects. He couldn’t wait to get started. But, then again…

“Bah!” The thought was left unfinished as a snowball smacked him right in the face, throwing off his balance and sending him crashing onto his butt. Groaning as the others laughed around him, Hiro irritably wiped the snow from his eyes before turning to glare at the direction of the culprit only to find a giggling Jamie. Of course, then he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. In fact, as what looked like a few bright blue sparkles danced around his vision, he couldn’t help but let out a giddy laugh himself. His inventions could wait, all he wanted to do right now was see that happy smile and have some fun.

But he was still getting even. No one struck him unaware. “Oh, you are so gonna get it.”

“Bring it on, Sci Fi!” And if spending the day having fun throwing snowballs at his boyfriend was the best way to keep that laugh coming from Jamie’s lips, then he was all for it.

….

“Well, you sure know how to keep it interesting, Jamie.” Jack chuckled as the boy flew from his side as Hiro charged him with flying snow. Picking a guy like this was full of challenges, most of which were potentially dangerous to varying degrees, but he wouldn’t be Jamie if he picked a normal partner. And for all his quirks, Hiro did have his heart in the right place, so there was no reason to intervene. Not that Jamie would listen anyway.

“But still…” Jack muttered, eying the young genius critically as snowflakes started gathering in his hands again. “This kid is going to need his priorities straightened out a lot. Unless it’s life or death, Jamie’s happiness comes first.”

San Fransokyo was gonna be getting a lot more snow days, for sure. Jack loved spending time with Jamie too much to stay away and now Jack had found his new favourite target for his snowballs. And maybe the occasional mini blizzard.

Ah, who was he kidding? Until this kid could see him, he was sending the kid flying with snow every chance he got. It was too hilarious to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. Thanks for the Kudos, I'm glad you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. So as you can see, I couldn't leave this world alone. Or it wouldn't leave me alone. It just felt wrong not having one of my favourite ice heroes appear, so here we are. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
